Regreso
by Lady Evanna
Summary: Spoilers último libro. ¿qué pasó con Susan luego del accidente del tren? ¿será posible para ella regresar a Narnia? One Shot


_Hola acá les dejo un pequeño One Shot de las Crónicas de Narnia, aunque Susan no era mi preferida no me gustó como terminó en los libros así que por eso escribí esto_

_Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, son de propiedad de C.S Lewis :)_

**Regreso **

_Aquí descansan los hermanos Pevensie_

_Lucy La Valiente_

_Edmund El Justo _

_Peter El Magnífico_

Susan leyó las palabras cuidadosamente por horas, maldiciéndose a si misma, su nombre debía estar allí también, _Susan la Benévola_. Ella debía haber muerto junto a sus hermanos en ese estúpido accidente de tren, debía haber estado junto a ellos ayudándolos a volver a Narnia, sí, porque eso era lo que estaban haciendo, lo sabía, no se lo habían dicho, porque ella se habría burlado de sus juegos de niños o habría dicho las cosas que siempre decía para aparentar que no le importaba y que se había olvidado de ello; pero eso trataban de hacer.

Golpeó la lápida con sus manos llorando.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistieron en volver? ─ gritó frustrada, la gente que aún quedaba después del entierro, que no era poca, la miró extrañada, pero no dijeron nada .La muchacha acababa de perder a su familia, era natural que reaccionara de modo extraño.

Se paró y siguió observando las lápidas, llorando amargamente, se limpió un poco la cara ya que se le había corrido el maquillaje- que importa- se dijo a si misma, por eso los había perdido, por ser tan frívola y preocuparse de cosas sin importancia, por tratar de aparentar que nada le importaba cuando era todo lo contrario. Todas las noches soñaba con Narnia, con el tiempo de su reinado, todas las noches le rezaba a Aslan que los dejara volver, jamás recibió respuesta a sus oraciones. Por ello decidió pretender que no le importaba, que Narnia había sido solo un juego, pero en el fondo de su corazón aún guardaba la esperanza de algún día poder volver. Ahora ese pequeño pedazo de esperanza se había esfumado, ¿volver sola?, jamás, si no volvía con sus hermanos prefería olvidarse para siempre del bonito sueño que había sido Narnia.

La gente se comenzó a acercar, a darle su pésame y un abrazo, ella simplemente se limitaba a responder:─ Gracias ─

No le importaba mucho lo que la gente dijera, de hecho habría preferido estar sola en ese momento que soportar a todos que le decían "Tus hermanos eran .. esto o esto otro". Eran puras mentiras, nadie los conocía como ella, nadie los había visto en los momentos más felices de su vida, no tenían derecho, nisiquiera sus padres los conocían, no tenían derecho a estar llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo, lamentándose, sintiendo lástima por ella, cuando lo único que quería era estar a solas con sus hermanos.

Mucha gente se acercó y le preguntó porque las lápidas decían eso, su tía Alberta fue la que más discutió el asunto. Ella querían ponerle otra inscripción a la lápida, algo más alegre, quizás que tuviera más sentido para todos, ya que jamás se habrían imaginado que sus sobrinos podrían ser descritos con esas características, -¿valiente Lucy? jamás dormía sin su luz prendida, ¿Edmund justo? , pero si no pasaba un día sin usar sus "privilegios de hermano mayor" con Lucy, y Peter bueno, hay maneras de describirlo, pero magnífico no es una de ellas- pensó la la mujer al leer lo que Susan quería poner sobre sus hermanos, ella había perdido un hijo y le dolía incluso más que a la muchacha-pero no por eso había que estar diciendo maravillas de los niños después de todo no eran tan buenos –le dijo a Susan en una ocasicón

─No se atreva a cuestionar como eran mis hermanos, usted no los conocía así que no tiene ningun derecho de opinar ─ y así terminó al discucón

. Así que cuando alguien preguntaba porque ella respondía

─ Así es como yo los recordaré por siempre ─ Por siempre, pensaba ella, en su corazón siempre serían los reyes de Cair Paravel. Jóvenes que habían luchado por sus tierras y que aún luchando por ayudar a su mundo, a su gente, habían muerto.

Nuevamente golpeó la lápida.

─ ¡Idiotas! ¿por qué me abandonaron? ─ gritó destrozando el arreglo de flores que sus tíos habían puesto.

─ Susan, ¿tus hermanos querrían que hicieras eso? ─ dijo su tía señalando las margaritas amarillas que acababa de destrozar.

─ Lucy detestaba las margaritas ─ dijo en un suspiro. Tía Alberta la observó para que continuara. ─ Edmund odiaba las flores ─ la mujer se sorprendió al escuchar ello, pero no dijo nada ─ y Peter detestaba el amarillo, su color era el rojo ─ terminó estallando en llanto.

─ Lo sé cariño, lo sé ─ dijo un hombre que reconoció como amigo de sus padres acercándose y abrazándola. La chica se enfureció, ¿Quién era el para consolarla? No los conocía a ninguno de ellos, ni a sus padres ni a ella misma.

─ No, no lo sabes ─ murmuró con la voz cargada de odio

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ se adelantó a decir su tía- No seas irrespetuosa

─ Lo que escuchaste, todos ustedes, nadie sabe lo que siento, no los conocían ─ dijo señalando a sus familiares ─ ¿Por qué no se van? No nos conocen , nunca se preocuparon por nosotros, 1vayanse!, déjenme sola con mi familia.

Uno a uno todos empezaron a irse hasta que quedo sola con su tía Alberta. La chica se dio vuelta para encarar a su único familiar vivo.

-Sé que tu familia a muerto y eso duele, yo perdí a un hijo, no interrumpas ─ se apresuró a decir antes que Susan dijera algo ─ pero te sugiero que empiezes a ser un poco más amable considerando que soy la única familia que te queda ─ al ver el horror en el rostro se Susan agregó ─ A mi tampoco me emociona la idea, pero es el mundo en que te tocó vivir.

Dicho esto la mujer se alejó y se perdió entre las tumbas.

Susan se tumbó en el suelo mirando fijamente los nombres y pensando en lo que había dicho su tía. Lloró durante horas, hasta que se le hizo de noche, reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho "este es el mundo en que nos tocó vivir", eso podía ser cierto para ella, pero no se aplicaba para Susan, para la reina de Narnia. Se levantó decidida, dio un vistazo más a las tumbas y dijo en un susurro

─ Pronto los alcanzaré, lo prometo ─ luego se alejó del cementerio.

Pocos días después del entierro Susan estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, relativamente feliz. Acababa de encontrar una carta de su tía diciendo que se iba de la cuidad, explicaba vagamente que no podía soportar estar en esa casa porque le recordaba demasiado a Eustace. Decía que le dejaba la casa a ella y también el coche.

Al principio la chica estaba emocionada de saber que no tendría que convivir más con su tía, aunque en el fondo le dolía saber cuanto estaba sufriendo la mujer.

Salió al patio, vio el coche y sintió un horrible dolor en su pecho, era la clase que le habría gustado a Peter. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, pasó al lado del auto y siguió caminando.

Llegó hasta la estación de ferrocarriles, allí donde ellos habían muerto. No paró al llegar al anden. No había nadie allí, vio como se encendía una luz roja avisando que el tren estaba por llegar, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dio un paso hacia delante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó al tren.

─ Espero ir al cielo con ellos, por favor Aslan, solo una despedida, es todo lo que pido─ fue su último pensamiento antes de sentir el impacto del tren contra su cuerpo.

Al despertar la chica se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, sentía un calor sobre su rostro. ¿Así es el cielo? ─ pensó la abrir los ojos y ver un páramo verde que se extendía hasta el infinito. Observó alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. A su lado había un gran león amarillo que la miraba fijamente.

─Aslan ─ dijo reconociendolo, fijó la mirada hacia otro lado avergonzada. ¿Estaba aquí para castigarla? Si era así aceptaría de buen modo, había sido ilusa al no creer en el, era tan tonta.

─ No te martirices reina Susan, aunque perdiste la fe en Narnia, terminaste por recuperarla y eso es lo que importa, siempre tuviste presente a tus hermanos y a todas las criaturas de este mundo, por eso se te ha traído de regreso.

Susan no respondió, pero el león sabía lo que pensaba, así que no hacian falta palabras, la reina se levantó y vio a alguien correr hacia ella.

─ Susan, estás aquí ─ dijo Lucy abrazándola entre lágrimas ─ vuelves a creer

─ Nunca deje de hacerlo pequeña ─ respondió antes de besarla en la frente.

Ahora la tumba de la familia Pevensie dice así:

_Aquí descansan los hermanos Pevensie_

_Lucy La Valiente_

_Edmund El Justo _

_Peter El Magnífico_

_Susan, La Benévola_

Como siempre debió ser, los reyes de Cair Paravel juntos de nuevo.

_Ojalá les haya gustado y aunque no sea así espero que me dejen un review , siempre se puede mejorar :)_

_Saludos Josee :)_


End file.
